Sooner Or Later It's Over
by Symmetrical
Summary: //songfic for Iris - Goo Goo Dolls//spoilers for PW:AA, JFA and T&T//Mia stepped forwards/Maya watched the body fall/Phoenix clung to her/Iris missed her sister/Godot couldn't stand it/Larry had run/Miles was alone/Dahlia screamed/Elise was shunned


_Ok, well, I was listening to this in the car on the way to Sheffield and PW came to mind, so I wrote this. Haha. I like it if I'm honest._

_Disclaimer :; Symmetrical claims no rights to the characters in this fanfiction, nor the song, Iris, by Goo Goo Dolls._

* * *

Phoenix stepped forward into Mia's embrace, his arms encircling her body as his fingers clung tightly. But Mia wasn't really there, just an illusion, a ghost forced into another body.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

'_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Iris watched Dahlia, her beloved sister, fly into a rage; trapped in the body of the girl she'd sworn to kill. Iris saw Dahlia writhe, clutching her head, powerless against the laws that governed spirits. Iris heard her scream in agony. But she'd still miss her.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

Maya saw her sister outside the courtroom, trying desperately to ignore the hair and clothes that shattered any false impression of it truly being Mia. Her inside screamed for the truth to reveal itself, but all Maya could manage was a gasp of shock before leaping forwards, wishing this was all real.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

Edgeworth spun the defense attorney's badge, transferring it from hand to hand like it was a precious jewel. The gold glinted in the artificial light of the television, leaving a small reflection on the ceiling. He smiled to himself in spite of his task tomorrow, and the exhaustion that threatened to make him oversleep after such a harried flight. Tomorrow, Miles Edgeworth was fulfilling the childhood dream.

'_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

Elise Deauxnim, Misty Fey, watched herself in the mirror, as she styled her hair elaborately and painted her face with the make up sprawled over the counter, a small, soft, caring smile in place. Shunned by the world, she'd hid, but she would never forget the smiles on her daughter's faces and their laughter after one told a joke or the other fell over. And she would never let anything jeopardise such happiness, she thought, as her cloak hung loosely over her training clothes in the cold.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

It was dark, too dark, this wasn't where Dahlia had been summoned. And there was blood, her blood, covering the snow. She'd collapsed, her face pushed into the white, fluffy snow that began to cover the hair framing her body. She craned her neck, seeing her daughter, her petrified daughter, Maya, watching her, about to faint. But she had to know, she had to tell her.

"Maya, it's me, Misty."

And as she watched Maya fall to the floor, she too allowed herself to go to sleep.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Diego Armando felt his unmasked face, the thin scar running along his nose and the eyelids that housed unseeing eyes. He felt his dry cheeks, never to be wet by the salty tears that flowed freely from so many others.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

She'd screwed up. Dahlia had screwed up and let her identity be revealed. She knew there was a reason she didn't like Mia Fey, but she'd thought it'd been down to the fact that Mia could be an heir to the Kurain Channelling Technique and she couldn't, but that damned lawyer had shown the court that Melissa Foster wasn't as innocent as she'd seemed.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

Franziska heard the news that her father had been convicted for the murder of Gregory Edgeworth, her little brother's father. She merely stared at the police officer, before calling him a fool and demanding the truth. She then stalked back to her bedroom, and for the first time in a while, let her perfect self unravel to become the normal 17-year-old.

_When everything feels like the movies_

Dahlia watched the blood drip, and grinned, her charming smile shattered by the demonic warp that overtook her face.

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

Lana hid away, staying inside her office or her house as much as she could, her once cheerful nature destroyed by the idea that her sister could have killed someone and she could have helped to cover it up. People always told her that she'd changed, but she merely shook her head and walked off.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Iris was allowed to say what she wanted now, to whomever she wanted, as the court watched silently on. She told him. Because he was her Feenie. And she still loved him.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

He'd changed his name and ran, ran from the world that looked down on him as the careless layabout that had no true place. Laurice, that's who he was, not Larry, not the guy who let everyone down, not the guy who was always dumped by the girls who he treasured. No, he was Laurice, artist in training.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

'_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

Miles saw the defense attorney across from him grin sheepishly, and felt the urge to smile back, but he couldn't, he wouldn't, for he was a perfect prosecutor who would never lose a case. He wouldn't show weakness, and never show kindness to the opposition. But Phoenix knew, Phoenix always knew.

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

Diego Armando allowed the tears to fall freely, crimson as blood. And now Trite knew why he was hated so much, but it wasn't his fault.

_I just want you to know who I am_

She stepped up to the podium, shaking but knowing that she wasn't alone.

"Mia Fey, defense attorney. The defense is ready."

_I just want you to know who I am_

It was his punishment to prosecute the guilty. He had no reason to be scared, because he was a genius.

"Miles Edgeworth, prosecutor. The prosecution is ready."

_I just want you to know who I am_

He would walk forward and stand tall, his head held high, as he found his best friend not guilty. And his Chief was with him. Nothing could go wrong.

"Phoenix Wright, defense attorney. The defense is ready."

_I just want you to know who I am_


End file.
